A Meeting of Princes
by Utena Himemiya
Summary: ONE SHOT Years after graduation. Tatsuya meets up with Saionji to discuss something.


**A/N: Alright. I'm back with another fanfiction, since people seem to actually like my works. This came on a whim after reading Comforting Nostalgia by Oneesan no Miroku Houshi.**

**First, some basic info.**

**Title: A Meeting of Princes**

**Rating: G**

**Pairing: WakabaXSaionji**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Type: ONE SHOT**

**Summary: Years after graduation. Tatsuya meets up with Saionji to discuss something.**

**A Meeting of Princes**

**By: Utena Himemiya**

The elevator came to a jolt as it stopped at the top of Ohtori Academy, where the Seitokai had once held their meetings. It had been 2

years after graduation, and Wakaba had told Tatsuya when she was attending Ohtori that she had moved on and found another.

There were many men in Ohtori, and there was no telling which one Wakaba could be with. Every since she'd told him last year that she had a fiancé, he had always wondered who it was since she had informed him of his graduation.

This was Tatsuya's fear. Even though he loved Wakaba deeply, and cared for her completely. He wanted to see her with the right man. Someone he knew wouldn't hurt, use of manipulate her.

She had written him a letter, instructing him to meet the man who was her fiancé at the top of Ohori. He felt strange, going where he'd dare not to go when the members of the Seitokai could be up there. The dark haired boy took a look around at the strange scene before him.

Behind him, he could hear the elevator come to a halt once more. Tatsuya's head shot over towards the elevator. A silhouette of a young man lurking within the confines of the elevator.

The man stepped through the doors. He was tall and regal, evergreen locks cascading from his head in seaweed encrusted ocean waves. Hair that glimmered in the sunlight. He had skin a shade of hauntingly milky white, free of impurities. His eyes shone with the twisted brilliance of an abundance of amethyst crystals.

He truly did resemble a prince.

This man held himself high in a regal manner and the look in his eyes; that look of keen sophistication and intelligence. It seemed that Wakaba had a catch.

So this was the man who was her prince. The man she turned him down for. There was no doubt that he was impressive.

After a while of observation, he finally spoke. "Are you the one I was supposed to meet here?" He asked.

"You must be Tatsuya." The green haired one spoke.

"Hey, I think I used to know you. Aren't you Kyouichi Saionji?" The dark headed one asked.

"Yes, Vice President of the Student Council." Saionji informed.

_'Wakaba's with the Seitokai president?' _He thought to himself.

"So, you're the man who's my childhood friend, Wakaba's fiancé."

"Yes."

"So tell me, how is she?" He asked.

"She is doing well." The green haired man replied. "She and I are living a happy life. She has changed me. Never have I felt so happy then to be in her arms, and she in mine. Though I could not fulfill my task to revolutionize the world, I have taken a greater step in revolutionizing myself. She gives me confidence and motivation to do what I want to do. I am not generally a happy person, but coming home to her makes me feel as if my hard days pay off."

"I see." He looked down. "She's good to you, just as I thought she'd be. Wakaba was always kind and selfless like that."

A hand was placed on Tatsuya's shoulder. "You act so defeated when talking to me, why?"

"In the end, you were the better man." The boy admitted. "I had loved her for so long, and when she had you back then, she turned away from me."

" Wait…She turned you down to be with me back then?" Saionji looked a bit bewildered at this. This was something that Wakaba had not told him.

"I tried to tell her that I had found my princess and it was her, but before I could tell her who it was, she told me that she was inspired by me to be with her real prince. I'm assuming that prince s you."

"She thought I was a prince, even back then…" Saionji looked down.

"Something you regret?" Tatsuya asked.

"I haven't always been the best to her. I hurt her, probably a lot more then I'll ever know. I've been trying to make up for everything I lacked. "The kendo-ka replied. At times, I feel that I do not deserve someone as kind as she. I also believe that there is nothing I can do to make up for it, no matter what she says to me."

"Do you treat her good now?"

"More then. She is everything to me. More then any castle in the sky, more then any princess, more then anything eternal that could ever be achieved."

"I'm glad you're happy with her. Is she happy with you as well?" Tatsuya asked, wondering if the proud man was growing weary of his constant questioning.

"As far as I know."

"You really do make her happy."

"You should visit her sometime. I'm sure she'd be happy to see her childhood friend." Saionji told him.

"I will, it just might take me a while though. I'm still worried about approaching her and I've been trying to find myself as of recently. She's moved on, and I have to take that into consideration." He replied.

"I have learned something though. That all of my fears have been quelled. You will treat her good and you have been treating her good. She truly is happy now."

"Yes, but you aren't." Saionji told him. "You should visit her and tell her about your feelings, instead of keeping them bottled inside. If you keep them inside, things will never be resolved and I know that now. She showed me, and perhaps she can show you as well."

The boy nodded in reply.

"I will. I owe her that much."

A silence hung in the air between the two.

"Sour her fiancé…" Tatsuya trailed.

"Yes."

"When are you to be married?"

Saionji closed his eyes and smiled. "Two months from now. I think she would like you to come."

"As long as she's happy, I have no objections. I only wish one thing of you." He told Saionji.

"Yes?"

"Please, take care of Wakaba."

"I will."

Tatusya walked over to the elevator, and on his way, he glanced at the engagement ring that Saionji wore. A little sadness shown in his dark eyes as he walked past the jean clad man and slowly to the elevator.

He got in and rode the elevator back down again, Saionji watching him with a gleam in his eyes and a peaceful silence hung in the air around him.

**END**

**A/N: This is one of my shorter works. It was originally going to be 2000 + words like my other fics, but I just can't find anything else to add to it. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Please drop me a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
